


The Star of High Hope

by Runa_Kamoran



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Missing Scene, Self-Sacrifice, Songfic, Translation, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Trusting is dangerous. Trusting is a risk with an unpredictable outcome that can burn you a lot if you allow feelings to overcome your mind. Therefore, in order to protect herself against deception, Kirigiri Kyoko does not trust anyone or anything.But in order to move forward, you need to face danger. To learn to accept the unpredictable. To trust that little star of hope.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Star of High Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Battlelore — The Star of High Hope  
> Original (in russian) - https://ficbook.net/readfic/10398771  
> Translation may be messy at some parts.

_When I longed for you,_

_You came to me over the seas,_

_To show me the way._

_Unquiet is my heart,_

_I have to go and see._

_Even though we'll be apart,_

_**You must have faith in me.** _

Makoto Naegi was an enigma.

To her shame, Kyoko didn't see it right away. Their greeting was short and rather cold - out of all the crowd of people gathered in the hall, she was the main mystery, even to herself. How much time has passed, and she never remembered her own talent. And only gods themselves knew about other aspects of her dark personality.

Naegi was the opposite of her. He was revealed to the whole world like a sutra on a Buddhist altar. Every emotion is easy to read on his face. His thoughts and desires were laid out to everyone who wanted to hear them. Often, Makoto himself didn't understand how much he reveals to complete strangers. He wasn't aware of danger, too naive, too open, too plain and ordinary to have any secrets, to be of any interest. Kyoko quickly wrote him off and prepared to throw him away like an old notebook that cannot contain anything new.

And then the first murder happened and changed their small, closed world. What seemed incapable to surprise, destroyed all her clearly built expectations.

Of course, he acted just like Kyoko expected him to.. at first. Screaming, barely holding back tears, bowing his head, he tried to pull himself together. Not to think about Junko's corpse stuffed with spears, to find evidence and investigate the case - to escape the same horrible and senseless death. Kyoko didn't expect much and thought little about him not in the context of Maizono's murder - there was nothing too remarkable about his figure to waste time on this.

That was what she thought until the first trial. A trial where harmless and soft Makoto was harder than a steel shield. He held out and dismissed all charges; he proved his innocence and led the others to the real killer - Kyoko only needed to nudge him a little. The only thing that left a deep mark on him was the realization of betrayal. Because naturally, Makoto didn't even think someone could take advantage of his credulity. Sayaka Maizono gave him a useful but cruel lesson.

And again, he didn't behave as Kirigiri expected of him. When it was easier to pin the blame on two hapless killers and forget about them, Makoto forgave them. Makoto left them in his memory. Makoto directed his anger towards the Mastermind who imprisoned them.

Because he was open and gentle, but also determined and stubborn. Absent-minded, but observant and empathetic.

What Kyoko mistook for an empty box had a clever double bottom.

Yes, his desires and beliefs were commonplace, but he defended them. New murders broke everyone like blows of black, choking despair, but Makoto found the strength to hold on and move forward. He talked to everyone, spend time with them, trying to make friends with his comrades in misfortune and reassure them. He brought small gifts to everyone hoping to cheer them up. Kyoko could see the echo of pain in his eyes, but the embarrassed smile on his lips was always genuine. Kirigiri had no doubt about it - this guy is unable to give out a convincing lie, let alone hide his emotions.

The day before yesterday they lost two more people. Of the fifteen people, ten remained. Needless to say, the atmosphere over the hotel was oppressive, despite all Makoto's attempts to raise morale in the team.

As usual, he hung out around the school, finding others and having fun with them. Therefore, noticing his figure in the corridor, the girl immediately understood why he was here.

"Kirigiri-san! Hey!"

Kyoko silently turned her head.

"How do you stay so calm, Kirigiri-san?"

"Calm?" Kyoko asked. Not the best question to start a conversation with, but the topic was obviously important to him.

“I mean, you never lose your cool. You never show emotion..."

“You say that like I'm some sort of inhuman beast.” Kyoko said sarcastically. Of course, this wasn't the case - but in conversations with Makoto she especially liked to tease him and watch his face flare up to the tips of his ears.

“N-No, I didn't mean it like that!" Like now, for example.

"Well, I am human. I do have emotions. I simply keep it to myself. I don't show it in my face or my voice."

“ou make that sound way easier that it is. Especially in these kinds of circumstances..." He darkened, remembering their last class trial. Kyoko just shrugged.

“Well, you should consider trying. Your naive honesty makes you an easy target."

Makoto was confused and thoughtful again, scratching his cheek. The girl never tired of telling him about it, and Naegi couldn't deny her words. Obviously, he didn't think his openness was bad, so Kyoko explained:

"Protection against deception, and never allow others to read your emotions. And whoever stands before you, don't let them push you around. Remember that."

"And that's why you hide your feelings? But..." A short confusion, and he looked up again. A decisive spark flashed in his eyes for a moment. “But that's such a-a waste!"

"Hmm?" Kyoko looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Why is he...?

"Your smile is just so cute!" He blurted out. "Hiding it behind that mask is such a waste! A bright smile is way better!"

…Well, that was definitely not what she expected. What are you up to, Makoto Naegi? What do you want to achieve by this? To see her emotions? Smiles? So be it, she will follow his lead. Faking feelings is just as easy as hiding them.

"Wh-What are you talking about...?" She looked away in mock embarrassment, hiding an involuntary blush under her hair. "It's much too soon to be bringing up... things like that...!"

However, his cunning plan was revealed instantly. The boy almost jumped on the spot and gave a short gleeful laugh.

"Aha! Looks like I got you to show a hint of emotion, didn't I?"

So this is what that little game was about. Catch her by surprise, at the first, awkward reaction. It's so pointless... and a little cute, honestly. Well, now it was her turn to recoup.

"Wh-what? You... Makoto, you...!" She exhaled overdramaticly, covered her mouth with a hand in mock surprise. "Y-You... deceived me?!"

The triumphant grin disappeared from the boy's face, replaced by bewilderment, and then - frightened realization. The girl continued with a dramatic sigh:

"I don't believe this...! To use the word "cute" to deceive someone...! That's just... too cruel!"

Perhaps she overplayed a little, because the phrase came out too exaggerated. But Makoto didn't suspect anything. Naturally.

"S-Sorry! I just got carried away! " Pale with nervousness, the boy waved his hands and desperately began to make excuses. "B-But still... I did deceive you, but... it's not like it was a total lie!"

He bowed his head, ashamed and saddened. It seems if Kyoko told him to beg forgiveness on his knees, he would do so without hesitation. Instead, the girl responded with a sly smile.

"You see how easily you yourself are deceived?"

"Wha…?" He stared at her, jaw dropping. Kyoko held back a snide laugh.

“You would never just come out and call someone cute like that. Completely out of character. You thought I wouldn't pick up on such an obvious ploy?"

"What…? You mean..." Makoto looked completely lost.

“Watch yourself, Naegi-kun. You're honest to a fault."

Swiftly, Kyoko turned and walked away, leaving the confused boy in the hallway. Making sure that no one sees her, the girl still allowed herself to smile. Of course, it was stupid of him to try and fool her. But to see that embarrassed, plump face stained with blush was just charming. So she never gets tired of teasing him.

...he just wanted her to smile - sincerely, but Kyoko easily saw through his plan. And yet, in the end she smiled. So who deceived whom? Of course, it doesn't matter anymore.

***

"Can we finish this already?"

The situation didn't get better. The more time passed, the heavier the atmosphere became in the building of former school. Fewer and fewer people gathered in the dining room every morning. New clues appeared in the slender tapestry of the riddle. Kyoko clutched at them, desperately trying to make out the big picture, knowing full well that the stakes of the game grow with each new disaster. Unfortunately, she couldn't completely concentrate on the investigation - because of one small persistent "but".

"Huh? Finish?" Makoto tilted his head in question. She even felt sad to throw him off like that. She would've happily spent more time with him... in another, more suitable place. Provided they both survive.

"If we truly want to trust each other, we must truly know each other. That is what you believe, isn't it?"

"Well... yes, but..."

“I understand why you feel that way, but... when it comes to me, I think you should probably give up."

"What? Why?" Naturally, such a thought never crossed his mind. It was amazing. In part, Kyoko even envied him a little. Despite her cold demeanor and caustic jokes, Naegi never gave up trying to befriend her. Hell, somehow he was able to get along with Togami of all people, despite his proud and harsh behaviour. He really thought he could protect them by doing so. To prevent new tragedies.

Shattering his dreams was a bit shameful.

"Because I don't have anything to talk to you about." Kirigiri snapped. Naegi's bursting enthusiasm died out and wilted.

"Does that mean...you don't trust me?"

Kyoko sighed wearily. It will be difficult to explain.

"If you get too involved with someone, you're apt to lose any sense of good judgement. I learned that lesson myself all too well. Personal experience is a ruthless teacher."

And Makoto should've known that. Who, if not him, was the first to receive a stab in the back from a girl he considered his friend? But even if he knew, he still acted as he saw fit. All the same, he sought and believed in others. Kirigiri didn't know if it should be called steadfastness or stupidity.

"Personal experience?" He asked, desperately trying to get some information out of her. Fine. Maybe just a little bit.

“Surely by now you've noticed what I always wear, something unique to me..."

"It's those gloves, right?" He answered almost immediately and received an approving nod. "But why did you bring them up? Does it have something to do with getting involved like you mentioned?"

“Simply put, there was a time when I grew attached to someone, and I made a bad decision. I was forced to learn a very powerful lesson, and these gloves are a daily reminder of that. So on these gloves, I swore to never make the same mistake again."

Remembering Yui wasn't the best idea. Fragmented memories, as usual, brought her nothing but pain and headache. And yet, it was a personal experience that tempered Kirigiri, forged her impenetrable character and carved her immobile face out of stone.

But Naegi deserved an explanation. He wouldn't leave her alone until he figured it out. Although it didn't satisfy his curiosity enough.

"S-Sorry, but...I'm not sure I completely understand. Can you tell me any more about it? Maybe then I could..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. That's the end of it."

Makoto dropped again, disappointed. When Kyoko speaks in this tone, it's useless to continue the conversation. The girl even felt sorry for him. She wished she could give him more... but too cautious, too distrustful Kirigiri could not afford it. At least for now.

"Anyway, don't get too depressed over this," she tried to cheer him up a bit. “The reason I'm not willing to talk about it isn't because I don't trust you. In fact, I do have faith in you. Which is why I decided to tell you what I have."

Somewhat embarrassed, she ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled the thin strands.

“I want you to understand why I can't tell you. I can't show you myself, just like I can't show you what's beneath these gloves. I can't remember the last person who saw what was beneath my gloves."

"That long?!" The boy couldn't contain his surprise.

"That's right. And I can't imagine a point here I would show them ever again. Only someone I could call my family would be worthy."

“Family…” Makoto muttered aloud, and the girl could not help herself.

"Are you going to volunteer?"

He startled and immediately began to apologize and mumble that he didn't mean it at all. His plump cheeks glowed with an embarrassed blush.

“Got you again... heh. You really are foolishly open."

A short, awkward laugh escaped her lips of its own accord, and Kyoko covered her mouth in irritation. Naegi noticed this no doubt, but said nothing. He just smiled, friendly and wide, as always. He was pleased with the little he received.

“ I know I always tell you to be careful and protect yourself, but... to be honest, I hope you don't change." Kyoko didn't quite know why she continued, but she felt the need to say it. "I prefer you this way. This is... you."

Because no one else could have carved a path to her cold heart like Makoto Naegi did. Open and full of optimism, he became a star of hope for them in a dark, desperate place.

She didn't yet know how much she would need this guiding star.

***

The ashes at the execution site of Celeste were still warm, when survivors clung to each other's throats again. The secret room, which Kyoko considered the most important clue, was now empty. Naegi was attacked by an unknown person and was now dejectedly silent about what happened last night.

The situation was heating up, making their little prison more and more like real Hell.

The investigation has reached a dead end. But that wasn't even what angered Kirigiri the most. Usually she's used to not paying attention to such things, after all, a cool head helps to come to a rational decision. But she was angry, and it was Naegi's fault.

He was hiding something. He was keeping a secret. This guy, unable to even fake a smile, was hiding something important, and Kyoko couldn't imagine what it could be. She didn't even know what made her angry more - that he didn't trust her when she trusted someone for the first time... or the fact that this naive, simple boy can keep secrets at all.

However, the truth about Sakura's betrayal soon came to light by itself - thanks to Monokuma - but the trail remained. She knew she can't trust, can't get attached - or she'll burn herself again. People are unpredictable and often bite the hand helping them. And her hands were already crippled.

But no, she made the same mistake again. Looking into his sad eyes, Kyoko repeats this to herself and chases him away again, maintaining her usual cold face. After all, she was always a loner. And she can do it alone this time.

***

On that restless night, Kyoko Kirigiri was about to continue her investigation when she was stopped by the icy hand of death goddess.

At first, the girl didn't understand what was happening. It was long past midnight, and silence hung in the dormitory hallways. Kyoko was halfway to the truth, unlocking the grate with a stolen key and preparing to go up to the second floor - when she suddenly stopped. A sudden feeling of fear paralyzed her, a chill ran through her skin, as if someone had tugged at her shoulder and made her stop. Kyoko turned around, but of course there was no one in the hallway.

The feeling was familiar to her. Whether it was the curse of the gods or just excellent intuition, Kyoko couldn't say. But every time their locked world was shaken by another murder, she heard footsteps nearby. _“Don't you know Kirigiri-san? It's Izanami-no-Mikoto passing by to take someone to Yomi."_ She remembered Yui's soft voice saying that phrase. _"She comes at night and strangles a thousand sleepers with her eternally cold hands, and takes their last breath away with her."_ She didn't remember much from her past, but for some reason this childhood horror story remained in her memory.

She shouldn't be superstitious or waste her time, but... nothing bad will happen if she goes down and checks what's in the dormitory. It's much easier to investigate when your mind isn't overshadowed by ghostly doubts and fears.

She walked down the stairs, ignoring the shiver running down her spine. The footsteps didn't subside - on the contrary, they became much more distinguishable in the silence of corridors. The girl turned a corner and stopped. The fear gripping her grew into a chilling horror. After taking the last couple of steps, a ghostly white shadow slid through the door of one of the rooms and disappeared inside.

At first she thought she was just imagining it. She'd like it to be just her imagination. But when the door clicked softly, dispelling the silence, Kyoko finally understood.

Makoto didn't lock his door again. And someone decided to take advantage of this.

Heels pounded on the tiles with a deafening loudness, but for the first time in her life, the cautious investigator didn't care about stealth. Jumping over the last couple of meters, she crashed into the door. Closed from the other side. Damn it. Hands shook as she took the key from her jacket pocket. Faster. Faster. Come on. Now!

She hit the door with force and flew into the dim room. The crash made the man standing over a bed stagger uncertainly and turn in her direction. Kyoko thought little. When mind doesn't have time to make a decision, instincts come into force - and the girl trusted them, knowing her subconscious hides much knowledge, forgotten and important.

With a running start, she rammed onto a tall figure. They staggered back, almost falling onto their back, but stayed on feet. In the dark, broken only by the faint light from the corridor, the girl noticed a faint reflection. Reflexes kicked in with lightning speed. Kyoko darted to the side before the blade could reach her. However, the second strike still found its target. A strong fist slammed into her belly, forcing the girl to double over. Her breath hitched. She was saved from falling by the headboard she stumbled upon in the dark.

The white figure stepped back into the room and stopped, allowing Kirigiri to catch her breath for a moment and examine her opponent. Horror washed over her as icy water from a bucket, suppressing adrenaline boiling in her blood. A white robe, gloves, a fully closed mask grinning terribly out of the gloom - it was impossible to identify the person in such clothes, but Kyoko knew who it was. The Mastermind, the evil genius who created this game and pulled them by the strings like a cruel child ripping off the dolls' arms.

The masked man raised the knife. Kyoko clenched her fists, put her feet more comfortably, adjusting her fighting stance. Fear grabbed her by the throat, her stomach twisted with pain and nausea, but she didn't budge. She didn't know how to fight, screaming is useless - no one will hear, and it's too late to retreat. All that remained was to stand her ground, stand to the end and hold back the seething emotions inside. Show your enemy no fear, no weakness, show them you won't back down. Sometimes a strong will can be as scary as a strong body.

The Mastermind took the first step. All this time, Kyoko didn't take her eyes off their mask. But the man backed away; they walked to the door, however, not taking their eyes off the girl and not lowering their weapon. Step by step, the figure disappeared into the hallway. There was the sound of receding footsteps, and finally, silence.

Kyoko let herself breathe out and sat on the edge of the bed. Hands and legs trembled, but the fear gradually receded, freeing her head and returning it to her usual cold-blooded rationality. The appearance of a mysterious villain unsettled her greatly. She expected to see someone from her acquaintances, but not the Mastermind themselves. Previously, they never broke the rules of this twisted game. To go out and kill someone with their own hands... they must've been completely desperate. Or just outright crazy.

After a few minutes, Kyoko pulled herself away from her thoughts, realizing the sleepy puffing behind her had never stopped. Then anger took over the tension.

“I warned you to close your dorm door. Do you have any idea what would've happened if I hadn't come? Get up."

Having risen, she stood over the bed, but the boy lying on it just moved slightly. The main reason why Kyoko burst in here, and the original target Mastermind wanted to eliminate, Makoto Naegi seemed to care little about what was going on in his room. Despite the roar and noise, he didn't get up, still hiding under the blankets, and silently looked at her with dim, sleepy eyes. Kirigiri gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Irresponsibility almost killed you, and you don't even care? Get up now."

In response, he moaned softly and buried his nose in the pillow. No, something isn't right here.

The girl bent over him. Naegi's face was sickly gray, barely protruding under the blankets. His heavy, hoarse breathing could be heard in the silence. Kyoko put her wrist on his sweaty forehead. Hot. Too hot. She sighed wearily.

Because of all people, only Makoto Naegi could catch a fever in a place completely cut off from the outside world. How he contrived this - only the gods know. In this state, he could do little to defend himself... it seems he didn't even understand what was happening. But for Kyoko, the situation became crystal clear.

As a true coward, the Mastermind was looking for an easy target, and Makoto fit perfectly for the role. However, even a staunch pacifist Naegi will fight for his life if cornered. Therefore, in order to avoid even the slightest chance of failure, the villain chose the moment when their victim, shackled by disease, would sleep and be completely helpless.

How low.

However, she was really lucky the evil genius was so faint-hearted. If they wanted to, they could kill them both to get rid of witnesses, and the unarmed Kirigiri could hardly do anything. But everything worked out... it's time to pull yourself together and move on. If the Mastermind is so desperate, then there's very little time left to solve the mystery.

She looked at Naegi again. The boy was mumbling something, deep in his feverish sleep. Now she could do nothing more to help him. But as she left, she neatly straightened the covers and locked the door. The danger is gone. No one dies tonight. Whatever plans Mastermind has in mind, she broke them. The villain won't disturb anyone else. Therefore, Kirigiri, now confidently followed to the second floor of the dormitory.

Overconfidence was her main mistake.

***

She screwed up. She screwed up so goddamn badly.

And for her mistake Makoto Naegi will pay with his life.

She miscalculated everything. She terribly, incredibly miscalculated her every move. She shouldn't underestimate the Mastermind. Annoyed by the failure, watching the collapse of all their plans, they didn't wait. They struck immediately, not giving their victim any chance to prepare. But this time they missed. Kirigiri Kyoko's death sentence struck another person.

Makoto Naegi was slowly moving towards his death, and it was only her fault.

Moving closer to the grate, she looked at the conveyor belt and cursed herself and her pride. Too busy with her own investigation, she didn't notice the trap until it bite her deeply. She had no time to investigate the crime scene properly. She had no alibi, no worthy arguments in her defense. She screwed up, and the fifth trial was supposed to be her last.

Instead, she framed Makoto. She threw another person into a trap to save herself. She betrayed her friend. She doomed an innocent person to death for a crime he didn't commit.

How low.

It was a desperate move. A stupid and desperate move only a cornered, mortally frightened person could take. And now, standing behind the lattice fence, she regretted her cowardly act with all her soul.

The pneumatic press hit the steel with a smooth, methodical crashes. Straightening to line, Makoto stared at nothing, as if trying to distance himself from his doomed body. His face, white and wet with sweat, showed no emotion for the first time in his life. Abstracting from himself, he was just trying to cope with the realization of his inevitable fate. In the process of this execution not even death itself was as terrible as its painfuly long wait.

Standing close to the grating separating them, Kyoko stared at him.

He knew inevitable punishment would follow for anyone found guilty. He knew. But then, when he had the opportunity to destroy her desperate lies... he didn't. Watching her from the other side of the courtroom, he tried to read her behavior, to understand her plan. And he understood - but did nothing to prevent it. He trusted her and paid dearly for it.

Close to the grating separating them, Kyoko stared at him and felt nothing but a howling pain in her empty chest. Nothing but suffocating despair.

The rumble of the press grew louder, deafening, apparently ripping Naegi out of his floating dissociation. Kyoko noticed how his breath went out; he couldn't exhale from a panic spasm in his throat that made his face turn blue from suffocation. Realizing how close his moment of death was, he found the strength to raise his head and look at the people who accused him. At Kyoko.

The corners of his lips lifted into a small, supportive smile. He knew how she was feeling now - and tried to cheer her up. To motivate her not to give up and continue the investigation. Don't give up hope.

...she wanted to scream.

Instead, she gritted her teeth and continued to watch the process without blinking. Kyoko knew this vision would haunt her in nightmares over and over again. So she forced herself to watch. To watch and remember everything that happens because of her fault. She deserved this punishment.

The steel block crashed to the ground behind the boy, and he could no longer hold on. He shrank, lowered his head and closed his eyes, expecting a blow.

At the moment when everything was supposed to end, a miracle happened. A miracle that could only happen to the Ultimate Lucky Student.

The mechanism creaked as if something was caught between the huge rotating gears. The screen went abruptly in waves of static. The huge press that was supposed to turn Naegi into a puddle of blood came to a halt centimeters above his head. Kyoko barely had time to see the decisive face of deceased Chihiro on the screen before it disappeared.

The conveyor belt went down, along with Makoto safe and sound.

Well, none of them expected that. Monokuma, furiously scolding himself for his indiscretion, smashed his head on the board - the Mastermind must be facepalming the same way right now. A carefully prepared trap collapsed and caught the villain by the hand. So, the time has come for a retaliation strike.

***

...but first, someone has to get their last star of hope out of trash pit.

Kyoko didn't like unpredictability. Dealing with events and people is much easier when you know what to expect from them. Unpredictability means risk, and risk is a dangerous gamble, where the stakes are sometimes too high.

But constantly fearing danger, she wouldn't have made it that far. And this time she didn't let her fear and indecision stop her.

Grandfather would've scolded her for that. Expose yourself to mortal danger - and for what? For the ghostly chance that Naegi might still be alive? He'd say the game is not worth playing. But grandfather wasn't here now, and even if he was, he won't stop his granddaughter from a risky act.

Yes, maybe he's already dead, fell into the abyss and crashed, never being able to escape from death. Maybe he's dying right now, bleeding, bathing in despair. Maybe he's too injured to move, let alone climb out of trash pit. None of this mattered.

Because he trusted her when Kyoko needed it. He trusted her, despite her quarrels and omissions. He trusted her when no one else would. And she will trust him, no longer afraid of getting burned, because she's no longer afraid of unexpected. Because as long as the star of hope burns within her, she will move forward.

Lying among the garbage bags isn't much of a pleasure, but Kyoko shifts more comfortably and flies down towards the unknown.


End file.
